


Playlist del Viajero del Tiempo de M. Stilinski

by AnnySakuraRuiz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Gladers, Dialogue Heavy, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Gaslighting, Good Alpha Peter Hale, Left Hand Minho (Maze Runner), Made Up Packs, Manipulation, Multi, Newt ia a Scamander, Ocs as background characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Right Hand Gally (Maze Runner), Romance, Slow Burn, Spanish Translation, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), The Gladers Are Not Nice In This One, Werewolf Frypan, Werewolf Gally, Wizard Newt, other additional ship tags to be Added, werewolf Minho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnySakuraRuiz/pseuds/AnnySakuraRuiz
Summary: Han sobrevivido al Laberinto y la Quemadura. No pudieron encontrar una cura. Ahora han vuelto en el tiempo para salvar al mundo. ¿Ellos también tendrán tiempo para vivir?(Título alternativo: Hicieron una canción sobre esto)
Relationships: Allison Argent/Frypan (Maze Runner), Chris Argent/Newt (Maze Runner), Gally (Maze Runner)/Isaac Lahey, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Playlist del Viajero del Tiempo de M. Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time Traveler's Playlist By M. Stilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404972) by [FandomShuffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShuffle/pseuds/FandomShuffle). 



> Este trabajo pertenece a FandomShuffle yo solo lo estoy traduciendo  
>  Me encantó este trabajo y quise que mas personas lo conocieran. Aclaro este trabajo NO ES MIO, yo solo lo traduzco del ingles al español.   
>  TODO ES ESCRITO POR FandomShuffle YO SOLO LO TRADUZCO.
> 
> Historia original:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404972/chapters/64323055

"Voy a morir." Newt está arrastrando las palabras con una sustancia viscosa negra deslizándose de su boca. "Vas a morir. Todo lo sobrenatural morirá. La magia morirá, ¡diablos! El mundo entero va a morir". Se quitó la sustancia viscosa de la barbilla con una mueca. "¿Importa si accidentalmente nos volamos los sesos si no hacemos este ritual correctamente?"

Desde que Beacon Hills, a falta de una palabra mejor, implosionó sobre sí mismo, había tomado un nombre diferente. Fue en parte por su protección, pero sobre todo con la esperanza de que tuviera la oportunidad de seguir adelante. La cuestión es que planeaba seguir adelante después de ayudar a resolver el problema con el virus que venía de Beacon Hills. Ahora, seguir adelante es una tarea imposible; como ha mencionado Newt, el mundo va a morir.

Su nombre ya no importa si todos van a morir.

Miró a sus compañeros. Todos se han conocido muy bien a lo largo de las pruebas que han superado. Desde el Laberinto hasta la Llamarada hasta el final, cuando mezclaban ciencia y magia para encontrar una cura. Si van a morir intentando una idea loca, él también podría morir siendo abierto y honesto con ellos. Es solo correcto.

"Ya que vamos a hacer esto, hay algo que debes saber". Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro cuando todos los ojos se enfocaron en él. "Mi nombre no es Thomas".

Newt le puso los ojos en blanco. Los ojos de Minho se abren, solo una fracción. Gally parecía tener suficiente de sus tonterías para toda la vida y no podía creer que se estuviera inscribiendo para más en la próxima. Fry, el dulce Fry, está esperando que continúe con lo que está a punto de decir.

"Este virus se originó en Beacon Hills". Empezó a explicar. "De ahí era de donde yo era, crecí allí y estaba básicamente en el centro de toda esta terrible experiencia".

"Por supuesto que lo estarías", comentó Gally secamente.

Las cejas de Newt se elevaron uno o dos centímetros mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Estás diciendo que eras parte de la comunidad sobrenatural de Beacon Hills? ¿La misma comunidad que la jodió tanto que envió al mundo entero en un giro nervioso?

Minho se burló de eso. "Este es Thomas de quien estamos hablando, o no Thomas, de cualquier manera, estoy seguro de que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para llamar a la manada de McCall por sus tonterías".

Fry dejó escapar un zumbido entre sus labios.

"Scott McCall era mi mejor amigo"

"Esto es perfecto." Los ojos de Newt estaban iluminados con algo que nunca había visto antes.

Ahora, sería honesto, temía la reacción de Newt por encima de todos los demás. No importa lo que digan los demás, él sabe que es Newt quien los mantiene a todos pegados. Tenía la esperanza de que Newt lo aceptara, pero no se atrevía a soñar que Newt encontraría esta revelación como algo más que teatral.

Newt, habiendo sentido que el resto no se está poniendo al día con lo que tiene en mente, explicó. "Si Thomas, o no Thomas, está en el centro de esto, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a él y manipular las variables desde allí".

Fry articuló la palabra variable como si fuera un concepto extraño para él. Minho asintió con aprobación. Gally tiene una expresión que dice que está dispuesto a intentarlo, pero frunció el ceño. "Pero, espera, nunca se mencionó que la manada de McCall tuviera algún Chispa en sus filas".

Tragó saliva. "Es porque yo no era parte de la manada".

La expresión confusa de Minho coincidía con la de los demás. "¿Qué?"

"Cuando Scott fue mordido, me echó la culpa. Nunca lo superó y nunca abrazó al lobo en él. Es por eso, es por eso que no pudieron proteger Beacon Hills. La manada estaba... fracturada desde el principio".

"Eso es estúpido." Gally señaló. "No importa si de alguna manera lo convertiste en un pollo, siendo lo que eres, ya eres la mejor línea de defensa".

"Scott no es el crayón más brillante de la caja". Él admitió. "Y el diagnóstico de que soy una Chispa acaba de ser revelado después de la Llamarada".

"Entonces, volvemos antes de la noche en que se supone que fue mordido". Newt decidió y el resto asintió con la cabeza. "¿Qué año fue ese? Si puedes ser exacto, será mejor".

Divagó sobre la fecha incrustada justo al frente de su mente. "Nueve de enero a las once".

"Bien." Newt lo escribió mientras tomaba un cuchillo ritual y se paraba en el centro del círculo ritual que habían hecho. "Los enviaré a todos de regreso un mes antes de esta fecha. Eso me dará tiempo para recoger a todos los demás antes de dirigirme a Beacon Hills. Tan pronto como estemos todos juntos, comenzaremos a formular un plan más sólido. ¿Asumo que todos los demás están usando sus nombres reales? "

No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Newt siempre tiene una forma de aligerar su carga. "Una vez que llegues a Beacon Hills, busca a Stiles Stilinski".

"¿Qué clase de nombre es Stiles?" Gally medio se burló y medio se preguntó.

"Mejor que mi nombre real". Respondió por reflejo.

"¿Cuántos nombres tienes?" Preguntó Fry en tono burlón.

Miró a sus amigos por un momento. "Ustedes nunca dejarán pasar esto pronto, ¿verdad?"

"Podría deslizarme y llamarte Thomas de vez en cuando", dijo Minho con su sonrisa característica.

"Me quedo con Greenie". Gally cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Siempre serás mi Tommy". Newt blandió el cuchillo y Stiles extendió su mano, listo para el corte. "Sangre de una chispa para la más pura de las magias, voluntariamente dada..."

Con eso, iniciaron el ritual para viajar en el tiempo.

::

Minho recuerda vagamente el inicio de la propagación del virus. Ha echado un vistazo a las actualizaciones al respecto en las noticias antes de dirigirse a la escuela. Como todos los demás, no le prestaron mucha atención. El gobierno dijo que lo tenían todo bajo control y que tenían otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

Recuerda cuando la noticia de que el virus tenía un origen mágico llegó al Alfa de su manada. Se les pidió que comprendieran los efectos del virus. Se les aseguró que los lobos todavía están a salvo de eso. La manada se preocupaba principalmente por sus miembros humanos.

La noticia de la segunda cepa del virus salió el mismo día que se descubrió una nueva criatura en la comunidad mágica. Los hombres lobo que se infectaron murieron y resucitaron con una apariencia diferente. No había señales de ningún tipo de pensamiento superior. Ya no eran hombres lobo, se llamaban _**Penitente**_ , todos instintos básicos y habilidades depredadoras.

Con la aparición de los _**Penitentes**_ , se volvió imposible para la comunidad sobrenatural permanecer oculta. Los cazadores se hicieron cargo del espectáculo. Con la postura discriminativa de los Cazadores contra cualquier sobrenatural y con los _Penitentes_ , era fácil demonizar al resto de su comunidad y ser cazado. Los humanos que corren con manadas, que pueden hacer magia y simplemente simpatizar con lo sobrenatural fueron calificados de traidores y también cazados.

El gobierno respaldaba las actividades de los Cazadores y financiaba formas de encontrar la cura. Pronto comenzaron a darse cuenta de que quienes solían correr con manadas y hacer magia tienen una mayor tolerancia contra el virus. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a ser capturados y experimentados.

Fueron puestos en el laberinto, la Llamarada y cualquier otro escenario y simulación para ver qué los hace diferentes en su biología. Si pueden aprovecharlo de alguna manera para darle al mundo la cura que tanto necesita. Los ensayos y las pruebas continuaron, y la caída de la población se duplicó cada día que pasaba antes de que se dieran cuenta de que la ciencia por sí sola no era suficiente; también necesitarían magia.

Había muy pocos usuarios de magia que aún estuvieran vivos, y mucho menos dispuestos a cooperar con el gobierno. Los usuarios de la magia, furiosos pero sabios, estuvieron de acuerdo por el bien del mundo. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, la cura aún no está a la vista.

Y ahora solo hay un puñado de personas, Newt fue el último mago, Thomas fue un Chispa sin entrenamiento y no hay más lobos. Fueron los últimos de los últimos y están desesperados. Comenzaron a considerar otras opciones que son improbables.

Newt encontró un ritual muy oscuro que los haría retroceder en el tiempo. No necesitaban mucho convencimiento para hacerlo si Minho era honesto. Si morían, al menos morirían en el intento. Quizás una parte de Minho esperaba que murieran. Esa podría ser la razón por la que se sintió increíblemente desequilibrado cuando se despertó en su habitación en el dos mil once.

A pesar de que no hablaron de eso, Minho sabe que necesitaría mantener las pretensiones para no alarmar a su familia. Le resultó un poco difícil los primeros tres días. Se le preguntaba constantemente si tenía algún problema o si algo le molestaba. Lo atribuyó a problemas escolares y se quedó solo para resolver las cosas por su cuenta. Se sintió muy agradecido de que tanto su familia como su manada valoraran la privacidad. No sabe cómo le hubiera ido si siguieran presionándolo.

Hace dos semanas, el timbre de la puerta de su casa sonó y Minho era el más cercano a la puerta. '¡Yo voy!' Gritó en coreano. Abrió la puerta y vio tres caras conocidas.

Newt le sonrió. "¿Estás listo para hacer un viaje por carretera?"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó de buen humor. "¿Soy el último que recogiste?"

"Sí, Slinthead". Newt resopló mientras se invitaba a sí mismo y al resto del grupo a entrar. "Si tienes que saberlo, me desperté en mi internado en Escocia. La firma de la magia de Tommy se juntó con la mía y preocupó a mucha gente, déjame decirte. Básicamente fui interrogado por Aurores e Inefables y terminé tomando el té con el Ministro de Magia y Lord Potter. Fue bastante complicado, pero ayudó a largo plazo".

El grupo estaba mirando fijamente el lugar mientras Minho los guiaba hacia la sala de estar. No entendió la mitad de las palabras que dijo Newt, pero entendió la esencia principal. "¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó.

Newt le sonrió. "Me dan una licencia para hacer cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para evitar que el virus se forme incluso con el respaldo de la comunidad mágica de la que vengo. No importa si estoy en otro país, ya que mi gente está muy decidida a que la magia sobreviva. El Ministerio de Magia está trabajando para llegar a otras comunidades mágicas e informarles de lo que va a pasar, o lo que no va a pasar. Depende mucho de la perspectiva".

"Minho", gritan volteando hacia la dama que acaba de entrar en la habitación. "No dijiste nada sobre la visita de tus amigos". El inglés de su madre estaba cubierto de acento.

"Buenas tardes señora." Newt fue el primero en saludar a la madre de Minho. "No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo. Solo estamos consultando a Minho sobre algunos proyectos escolares".

La madre de Minho sonrió ante eso, siempre encantada de saber que a su hijo le va bien en la escuela. La culpa se agitó en el estómago de Minho. "Le contaré a tu padre sobre tus amigos y te traeré algunos bocadillos".

Todos miran su cabeza hacia la cocina. Minho se volvió hacia sus amigos. "¿Cómo les explicaste esto a tus padres y a la manada?"

"No lo hicimos," Gally habló. "Newt borró sus recuerdos de nosotros".

Fry se encogió de hombros. "Parecía ser la forma más fácil, ya sabes. No tendrían que preocuparse por nosotros".

Minho suspiró.

"No te preocupes". Newt le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Los recuerdos se podrán recuperar. El Ministro de Magia me enseñó a hacerlo. Dijo algo sobre hacerlo ella misma cuando la vida de su familia estaba en peligro".

Pensándolo bien, Minho preferiría que su familia y su manada se olvidaran de él y vivieran que la alternativa de recordar y morir. Todos ellos eran inconscientemente conscientes de que tendrían que tomar decisiones difíciles una vez que regresaran en el tiempo. Saben que todo ello perjudicaría la salvación del mundo y de todos los seres vivos que lo habitan. Minho está seguro de que su familia y su manada lo entenderían: han estado protegiendo su área durante generaciones y es un trabajo ingrato, hay que hacer sacrificios.

Se volvió hacia Newt. "Déjame agarrar mi bolso".

::

Volver es una experiencia surrealista, aunque Stiles admitiría que es una verdadera revelación. Ha regresado por al menos tres semanas y nadie parece notar nada malo en él. Está empezando a preguntarse si se había vuelto tan bueno mintiendo que nadie podría decir que ya no es un simple muchacho de dieciséis años, que no es el mismo Stiles que ellos conocían. O a nadie le importó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta y eso es simplemente deprimente.

Sin embargo, admitiría que es bueno volver a ser Stiles. Está empezando a pensar que incluso sin apegos mágicos, los nombres tienen poderes. Cuando se hacía pasar por Thomas, hay un cierto nivel de tristeza y fatalidad que pende de cada célula de su ser. Thomas ha visto mierda que ninguna persona normal debería ver y ha sobrevivido a lo peor. Stiles, por otro lado, mientras se enreda con el lado oscuro de lo sobrenatural, siempre llevará un humor que de alguna manera aligera una carga de cualquier situación difícil.

Ver a Scott de nuevo, hizo que Stiles retrocediera mentalmente. Su mejor amigo, quien pensó que nunca haría nada malo debido a la bondad de su corazón. El Alfa de Beacon Hills que niega el lobo dentro de él. El chico que quiere proteger a los que ama pero no está preparado para tomar decisiones difíciles. Stiles nunca supo que una persona pudiera tener una personalidad tan conflictiva.

Honestamente, no sabía cómo pasó el primer día que volvió a salir con Scott. Parecía que trabajaba en piloto automático. Él se río, bromeó e hizo bromas ingeniosas apropiadas para su edad.

Sin embargo, no se puede decir lo mismo cuando posó sus ojos en su padre. Tuvo que recordarse mentalmente a sí mismo que quien era Stiles antes de darse cuenta de toda la mierda sobrenatural. Tiene que agitar más, hablar rápido y drogado, lo cual no es una gran dificultad considerando. Cuando fue sorprendido mirando fijamente con demasiada atención, hizo una demostración de vacilación y pidió algo que sabía que su padre no le permitiría tener. Lloriqueó un poco, como suele hacer, pero no presionó demasiado.

Stiles presentó excusas cuidadosamente inventadas para tener un día para reorientarse sin tener que preocuparse por Scott. Las vacaciones fueron la excusa perfecta: decir algo sobre querer buscar un regalo decente para su padre, Scott y Melissa. Tomó su jeep y condujo por Beacon Hills. No sabe cuál es exactamente la razón por la que va a dar una vuelta, tampoco está buscando nada. Quizás fue todo en un ataque de nostalgia o quizás fue su Chispa alertándolo de la llegada de sus amigos.

Al costado de la carretera abierta, se puede ver humo en el capó de un automóvil averiado. Vio un cabello castaño claro arrastrando el viento al lado de un adolescente demasiado alto con cejas juzgadoras. A pocos metros de la carretera, un niño asiático gesticula con el pulgar hacia arriba y un adolescente afroamericano sosteniendo un cartel. Stiles no pudo evitar el ladrido de risa que brotó de su garganta cuando se detuvo. Parece que su Chispa sabía que sus amigos necesitaban ayuda.

Sabía que lo habían visto cuando vio que los ojos de Minho se convertían en líneas crecientes en su rostro con los labios estirados en una sonrisa. "¿Qué diablos, chicos?" Se acercó a ellos y fue rápidamente envuelto en un abrazo por Minho y Fry.

"Oh, hombre, es bueno verte de nuevo, Thomas". Minho colocó cierta distancia entre ellos con una palmada en el hombro.

"Llevamos aquí como una hora", le informó Fry.

"Bueno, no tendríamos un auto averiado si alguien me hubiera escuchado cuando dije que deberíamos haber tomado una camioneta". La actitud habitual de Gally hizo acto de presencia. Dios, Stiles nunca pensó que se lo extrañaría. Se saludaron agarrando el antebrazo del otro y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Supéralo—le dijo Newt a Gally. Stiles no esperó a que Newt ni siquiera se orientara antes de tomarlo y empujarlo a darle un abrazo aplastante. "¿Nos extrañaste, Tommy?"

Al escuchar el apodo entrañable de Newt para él, Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro que nunca supo que estaba conteniendo. Había visto horrores increíbles en su vida y nunca dudó de la realidad de todo, ni por un minuto, sino despertando en un instante. Su cuerpo sin cicatrices y rodeado de gente que no había visto en años le hizo cuestionar su cordura por un momento. Ahora aquí, en sus brazos y a su alrededor, está la prueba de que consiguieron viajar en el tiempo.

Soltó a Newt y vio que su amigo entendía. "Estaban aquí. Estamos reescribiendo la historia. Lo lograremos".

Stiles dejó escapar una carcajada. "Suenas tan seguro, Newt."

"Nos guiaste a través del laberinto, fuera del fuego, e hiciste todo lo posible para darnos casi toda tu magia mientras buscábamos una cura", le aseguró Newt. "Si hay alguien que puede hacer que suceda lo imposible, eres tú con nosotros como equipo. Viajamos en el tiempo, ¿no?"

Stiles no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por esas palabras. Sollozó y se frotó los ojos con rudeza. "Realmente das los mejores discursos".

Gally les puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí como unos tontos o vamos a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche?"

"Consigue tus cosas". Stiles inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo un gesto hacia su jeep. "Vamos a ir un poco apretados, pero estoy seguro de que lo lograremos".

Gally dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. "¿Alguien aquí tiene un gusto razonable cuando se trata de automóviles? Parece que este jeep está a segundos de explotar".

"¡Hey!" Stiles sintió el mismo impulso que sintió en ese entonces. "Este es mi bebé. Muéstrale algo de respeto". Eso hizo reír a Minho y Fry mientras movían sus maletas. Con sus amigos, Stiles se encontró sonriendo de verdad.

Beacon Hills. Newt no podía creer que esta es la ciudad que hizo que el mundo sobrenatural y mágico cayera en espiral. El lugar, tan dolorosamente simple y sin pretensiones, con un público igualmente insípido y que no se puede molestar. ¿Cómo, en las bolas caídas de Merlín, este lugar reveló secretos bien guardados de miles de años?

Es consciente de que tendrá que investigar todo lo sobrenatural y mágico de la zona. Newt no está tan preocupado, tiene a su equipo con él. Sin embargo, está un poco preocupado al preguntarle a Tommy sobre los eventos que recuerda.

Newt puede decir que ha habido un cambio significativo que sucedió para que Tommy deje de lado su nombre real y adopte uno diferente. Ya puede vislumbrar cómo llegó a ser Tommy, pero no sabe si es un acto consciente o inconsciente. Probablemente sea lo último porque Tommy todavía los mira con protección y una promesa silenciosa de mejorar las cosas.

Entran en un restaurante, como lo llama Tommy. La vida post-apocalíptica con muggles no ayudó mucho con su vocabulario muggle ya que ha habido grandes cambios en la sociedad y por lo tanto en el idioma. Todos se sentaron en la esquina. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una camarera se les acercara para tomar su pedido.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de bueno en este lugar?" No preguntó a nadie en particular mientras leía las opciones del menú. ¿Refresco de helado? No tiene idea de qué es eso. Tommy tomó el menú de su mano y le dio a su amigo una ceja enarcada.

"Vamos a comer hamburguesas con queso extra con todas las papas fritas rizadas", le informó Tommy a la camarera y la mujer tiene una sonrisa indulgente jugando en sus labios. Newt puede decir que Tommy es un habitual en el lugar.

"¿Qué son unas papas fritas rizadas?" Preguntó y encontró cinco pares de ojos mirándolo. Se sintió a la defensiva. "¿Qué? Soy nuevo en este país". Intensificó su acento y Gally resopló ruidosamente.

"¿Bebidas?" Preguntó la camarera.

"Batido y agua para cada uno". Tommy le sonrió. Es una sonrisa más grande de la que solían ver en su rostro. Es un poco desarmado.

"Cinco hamburguesas con queso con todas las papas fritas rizadas, batido y agua para bebidas a la derecha". La vieron alejarse y Newt se apresuró a dibujar un hechizo de no notarme a mí alrededor.

"Woah". Tommy exhaló, sintiendo el estallido de la magia de Newt. "¿Qué fue eso?"

" _No-me-notes_ , no para que no nos molesten y nadie escuche de lo que estamos hablando", explicó Newt. "Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo últimamente?"

Tommy se echó hacia atrás. "No mucho, solo fingir ser mi yo habitual para que recuerden, lo que ha sido extrañamente no tan difícil. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

Newt contó la misma historia que les contó a todos los demás: cómo se despertó con residuos mágicos de la Chispa, siendo interrogado y tomando té con las personas más poderosas de la mágica Gran Bretaña. Puede decir que la mayoría de las palabras pasan por encima de la cabeza de Tommy, pero entiende lo suficiente como para hacer preguntas adecuadas e inteligentes en la narración de Newt.

"¿En qué te convierte eso?" Minho preguntó de repente. "Supongo que Aurores e Inefables son, como, títulos de trabajo. ¿Cuál es tu título de trabajo?

Newt suspiró. "Mi puesto no tiene un título en este momento ya que estamos entrando en un territorio sin precedentes. El viaje en el tiempo es algo común en mi comunidad, generalmente se usa para la escuela". Vio la mirada incrédula de Fry en eso. "Pero, esos solo duran unas pocas horas con reglas y pautas que rodean todo, incluso entonces estaba prohibido. Debería ir a Azkaban por lo que hicimos..."

"¿Qué es un Azkaban?" Preguntó Fry.

"Es una prisión mágica". Él respondió. "El ritual que hicimos fue oscuro e ilegal, nadie ha hecho este tipo de viajes en el tiempo a esta escala. Si no estuviéramos desesperados, no dudarían en darme el Beso del Dementor".

"Supongo que los dementores son malos porque ningún adolescente diría que no a un beso". Los ojos de Tommy lo miraron con una pregunta silenciosa a la que asintió con la cabeza. Su discusión se puso en pausa mientras la camarera les servía la comida. Cada uno da las gracias antes de volver a sumergirse en la conversación.

"Los dementores son criaturas que pueden chupar el alma de las personas; cuando lo hacen, se llama beso. Supongo que es el equivalente muggle a una sentencia de muerte". Dio un mordisco a un sándwich de aspecto extraño y tarareó encantado. Apenas notó las miradas incrédulas que lo rodeaban.

"Eso es una hamburguesa con queso", le informó Fry. "Al lado del plato están las papas fritas".

Newt sostuvo uno al nivel de los ojos antes de meterlo dentro de su boca. Estaba masticando mientras hablaba. "Sabe bien."

"Sabía que te gustaría papas fritas rizadas". Tommy vitoreó. "Es la comida de los dioses". Metió una ridícula cantidad de papas fritas dentro de su boca mientras lo decía.

"Asqueroso, Greenie", dijo Gally mientras todos comenzaban a indagar.

"¿Cuáles son tus historias de portada?" Tommy les preguntó. "Esta es una ciudad pequeña, la gente sabe de inmediato quién es nuevo y se hacen preguntas. Cuatro adolescentes sin supervisión de los padres van a ser una comidilla en esta ciudad solo porque la mayoría de la gente tiene más tiempo libre del que debería".

"Podríamos hacer que parezca que somos hijos de embajadores", sugirió Gally. "Nuestros padres decidieron enviarnos a un pueblo relativamente tranquilo para terminar nuestros estudios sin ser interrumpidos por los constantes traslados. Solo necesitaremos que alguien informe alguna forma de autoridad para que parezca legítimo; probablemente un consejero vocacional, pero no lo estamos anunciando. Dejemos que las lenguas se muevan, nunca debe ser negado ni confirmado por nuestra seguridad".

Tommy se encogió de hombros. "Eso podría funcionar, también podríamos agregar a mi papá a la charla con el consejero vocacional, donde uno de ustedes mencionaría casualmente que me conocieron. Eso los animaría a que se hagan amigos míos. ¿Quién actuará como tu tutor?"

"Tengo a alguien en mente", dijo Newt mientras se limpiaba la grasa de los dedos. "Le enviaré una carta. ¿Tienes algún plan sobre cómo vamos a prevenir la destrucción de este lugar, ya largo plazo del mundo?" Le preguntó a Tommy y pudo entender por qué se movía incómodo en su asiento.

"Vamos a tener que visitar a un paciente catatónico", respondió Tommy de forma demasiado inquietante para el gusto de Newt.

::

Peter puede oír la señal reveladora de una puerta que se abre y se cierra. Estando en un estado de catatonia, solo pudo extender el resto de sus sentidos de trabajo para tener una idea de la persona que ingresó a su habitación del hospital. En este caso, son 'personas'.

Sus pasos fueron ligeros, tiene la sospecha de que no se suponía que estuvieran en su habitación. Su olor: uno olía a hierba y hierbas encima de tinta y papel, el otro olía a conserva en la mañana después de la lluvia. Ambos emitían una sensación burbujeante en el aire, uno estaba más controlado que el otro, aunque hay una pureza en la naturaleza salvaje del otro.

"Entonces, este es Peter Hale". Uno de ellos habló en voz alta; Peter notó el acento inglés. "Es una Mano Izquierda muy conocido, ¿crees que le iría bien como Alfa?"

"Con su salud mental actual, no le confiaría un palillo de dientes, pero si logramos curarlo, hay potencial. Él sabe cómo debería funcionar una manada, sabe cómo tomar una decisión difícil, es lo suficientemente inteligente como para ser diplomático, y está versado en una infinidad de conocimientos sobrenaturales y lo suficientemente carismático como para que la gente haga lo que él pide".

El otro hombre habló con tal convicción que Peter tuvo que preguntarse si se habían conocido antes.

"Bueno, shank, cuidado, se está mostrando que te gusta".

Hay un bufido. "Probablemente tampoco deberías hablar con tanta libertad a su alrededor. Puede que esté en coma, pero existe la posibilidad de que esté consciente en este momento y nos esté escuchando".

"¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Eliminamos a su enfermera el viernes por la noche". El otro hombre decidió. "Después de eso, lo curamos durante el fin de semana. Haré que los demás nos proporcionen un Alfa y le daré al querido Peter el jugo Alfa que necesitaría para proteger este lugar".

"Tan simple como eso, ¿eh?"

"Sabes que no me gusta complicar las cosas".

"No significa que no atraigas cosas complicadas".

Hubo un sonido de pasos que se alejaban y la puerta se abrió y se cerró una vez más. Peter se quedó allí para pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar. Sabe que está loco, pero estas personas que planean convertirlo en un Alfa parecen estar más locos que él.

Aun así, hay confianza en su tono que sugiere que lo harían posible, como congelar el infierno. Casi llena a Peter de una emoción vertiginosa, pero no se atrevería a confiar completamente en estos extraños. Está loco, no es estúpido.

La semana avanzó con la misma pesadilla, el mismo dolor y la misma humillación bajo las manos de su enfermera. Se sintió más largo si se permitía ser honesto, mientras esperaba que los dos extraños regresaran. Casi se convenció a sí mismo de que la interacción estaba completamente decidida por su mente y necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente. Pero llegó el sábado por la mañana y su enfermera no. Quizás no se lo imaginó después de todo.

Después de una agonizante espera, la efervescencia en el aire volvió. El hombre con acento empezó a murmurar palabras que Peter no podía oír ni entender por completo. La efervescencia pareció espesarse alrededor de la habitación. Casi obstruye sus sentidos y los aumenta al mismo tiempo.

"Peter..." El hombre con un acento familiar lo llamó. "No sabemos si puede escucharnos, pero estamos aquí para ayudarte, curarte. Mi amigo tiene una poción que ayudaría a curar a tu hombre lobo, y también calmaría tu mente. No reparará los lazos rotos porque no hay nada que pueda curar eso, pero te devolverá la cordura, lo suficiente como para que pueda tomar decisiones sensatas. Solo... trata de no asustarte, ¿de acuerdo?"

Peter sintió una mano guiando su cabeza, inclinándola lo suficiente para que la abertura del frasco de la poción entrara en su boca. Hay un ligero golpe en su pecho; por el peso del objeto, se arriesga a adivinar que es un palo. Fuera lo que fuera, le ayudó a tragar la poción que se le metió en la boca.

El efecto de la poción fue instantáneo. Sintió que sus células aceleraban su ritmo para curarlo, a una velocidad que nunca había experimentado. La niebla de su mente también se estaba disipando, los recuerdos del fuego se volvían lo suficientemente distantes como para poder pensar a través de él. Sus pensamientos estaban más claros, la necesidad de venganza todavía está ahí, pero su totalidad no está siendo consumida por ella. Las emociones provocadas por el dolor fueron dejando de lado lentamente para un pensamiento más racional.

Hay un aliento entrecortado. Se sintió aliviado de que viniera de él. Pudo tomar una respiración profunda; de hecho, abrió la boca, tragó grandes cantidades de aire y lo dejó salir con una exhalación profunda. Abrió los ojos y vio dos rostros flotando a pocos metros del suyo.

Observó a sus curanderos. Fue chocante ver que solo eran adolescentes. Sin embargo, por el poder que exudan, Peter sabe que no se deben burlar de ellos. "Caballeros, les agradezco que me hayan devuelto mi fuerza y cordura, pero creo que me tienen en desventaja".

El del pelo rapado y los ojos marrones se volvió hacia el de los salvajes mechones castaños claros. "No me dijiste que la poción también curaría las cicatrices. ¿Cómo va a explicarle eso a la gente? "

"No tendrá que hacerlo". Peter notó que el rubio es el que tiene acento. "Podemos darle un talismán o escribir algunas runas en su piel para darle glamour. Con tu sangre, será inquebrantable". Se dirigió a Peter. "Soy Newt Scamander, el segundo de mi nombre. Este es Stiles Stilinski, el primero de él, me imagino". A Peter le gusta la actitud sensata, aunque se pregunta por los nombres extraños.

El otro, Stiles tenía una expresión seria mientras continuaba. "Necesitamos que seas el Alfa de Beacon Hills. El Nemetón está llamando a muchas criaturas sobrenaturales diferentes y necesita protección, si no se detienen, bueno, digamos que habría consecuencias nefastas, comenzando por los cazadores".

Se tomó un momento para asimilarlo todo. "Estoy escuchando".

::

Admitiría, a regañadientes, que no es inteligente, al menos no tan inteligente como Thomas o Newt. También admitiría que su acto antes de pensar que la mentalidad lo metió en más problemas de los que puede contar. Si bien no es tan impulsivo como antes, no puede decir que haya desarrollado ese nivel de precaución dentro del laberinto.

Cuando Gally se enteró de lo sobrenatural, fue un accidente. Volvía a casa de la escuela, básicamente ocupándose de sus propios asuntos cuando escuchó un ruido de dolor proveniente del bosque. Ahora, aunque admite ser impulsivo, su padre también le enseñó a echar una mano siempre que fuera posible. Obviamente, si hay alguien en el bosque que está haciendo ruidos de dolor, necesita ayuda. Y por eso estaba dispuesto a dar ayuda.

Apoyó su bicicleta en un árbol y entró en el denso bosque de su ciudad natal. Siguió el ruido hasta que encontró a una niña agachada entre las raíces de un árbol. Llamó a la chica y la cautela que le había mostrado era razonable. Se necesitó un poco de persuasión antes de que la chica saliera de su escondite y le dijera que estaba siendo seguida por un lobo salvaje.

Escuchar que hay un lobo en el bosque alarmó mucho a Gally. Entonces, recogió a la niña y comenzó a regresar a su bicicleta. Planea pasar por la comisaría para denunciar el caso de la niña y posiblemente quedarse con ella hasta que sus padres la recojan.

Gally se alejaba de donde encontró a la chica cuando un sonido retumbante vino de algún lugar del bosque. Trató de acelerar, pero fue en vano. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quedó tendido de espaldas, dolorido. El sonido de la niña llorando lo hizo levantarse del suelo y ver a un lobo, un hombre lobo.

No sabía cómo se las arregló, con las extremidades doloridas, pero levantó a la chica una vez más y comenzó a huir del hombre lobo medio consciente de que tal vez ni siquiera fuera lo suficientemente rápido como para dejarlo atrás. Un gruñido resonó por todas partes y no miró hacia atrás. No sabía adónde planeaban llevarlos sus pies, todo lo que sabe es que necesitaban escapar.

Un río más adelante lo hizo detenerse. Jadeaba y sudaba mientras trataba de calmar a la niña que lloraba en sus brazos. Se pueden escuchar pasos pesados junto con sonidos de animales sobrenaturales. Gally miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo con lo que pudiera protegerlos. A agarró una roca puntiaguda mientras el susurro de las hojas se acercaba.

Entre los tonos de verde apareció una mancha de negro y marrón. Una mujer apareció ante ellos tan desnuda como el día que nació. Si no fuera por el hombre lobo que los estaba persiguiendo, Gally habría mirado hacia otro lado, pero tiene una niña pequeña que necesita protección. El hombre lobo podría ser esta mujer.

"Está bien." Levantó las manos, estaban ensangrentadas y Gally sabe que todo está lejos de estar bien. Pero, la chica en sus brazos hizo un chirrido cuando se dio la vuelta. Al ver a la mujer desnuda, la niña se retorció en sus brazos, solicitando silenciosamente que la dejaran ir.

Gally se agachó y dejó que la niña corriera hacia la mujer. El alivio estaba escrito en todo el rostro de la mujer. Hay una pizca de gratitud en sus ojos. Recordándose a sí mismo, Gally se quitó la camisa y se la ofreció a la mujer mientras miraba hacia otro lado. La mujer soltó una carcajada como si fuera la cosa más tonta que había visto en su vida.

Nunca olvidaría ese día, ni los días siguientes. Gally, por su protección del cachorro del Alpha, fue presentado a lo sobrenatural. Fue recibido en su redil y se le enseñó cómo protegerse a sí mismo con varias armas, incluidas las pistolas.

Tuvo un comienzo difícil, pero se volvió competente con el tiempo, lo suficiente como para que cuando lo llevaran al laberinto, usara sus habilidades para proteger al resto de los Habitantes del Claro. Su racha protectora no se prestaba mucho a agradarle, pero eso no le importaba. A él le importaba más mantener a todos a salvo. No quiere fallar la segunda vez.

Ahora, atando al Alfa Salvaje que Thomas les dijo que se llevaran, espera que su tercera oportunidad de mantener a todos a salvo tenga éxito. Está listo para hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que todos vivan y no sufran el maldito brote. Si eso significa darle el mordisco a un Alfa que no es el suyo, que así sea.

Enfundó su arma con seguridad y se volvió hacia Minho y Fry. "¿Cómo vamos a abrir el caso de nuevo?"

"Uh." Fry dejó el traje y usó una linterna para ver las etiquetas en la cerradura del interruptor. "Dijo que lo cambiara de digno de muggles".

"No entiendo ni la mitad de las tonterías que dice". Arrastró al Alfa inconsciente.

"Chicos, hay una escalera que conduce al interior y al final de la maleta". El tono de Fry no estaba alarmado, pero tampoco emocionado.

Gally suspiró profundamente. "Minho, entra y comprueba si hay algo dañino dentro".

"¿Por qué yo?" Minho se dispuso a entrar en el estuche incluso mientras lloriquea.

"Eres el más rápido, si el idiota se suelta podrás salir más rápido que el resto de nosotros". Gally sintió que el Alfa se movía y apretó la cadena entrelazada con lo que Newt llamaba acónito y Thomas llamaba la wolfsbane. Si no estuviera acostumbrado a la locura que es su vida, probablemente Gally ya tendría un terrible dolor de cabeza.

::

Stiles se tomó un momento para mirar a Peter. Ha habido momentos en su línea de tiempo anterior en los que pensó en cómo las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes si tuvieran un Alfa diferente a la cabeza. Scott hizo todo lo posible por hacer lo que pensó que era por el bien de todos. Su antiguo mejor amigo solo mataría si las cosas se complicaran, y el empujón tiene que ser duro.

Stiles tardó poco en comprender que para ser un protector eficaz, uno tiene que ser preventivo, tanto en la diplomacia como en la violencia. La experiencia tampoco debe eludirse, y el conocimiento es valioso. El dolor de cabeza de Derek al engañar a Scott sobre cómo recuperar su humanidad es algo que podría haberse evitado si se hubieran tomado el momento de preguntar a las personas adecuadas con las preguntas adecuadas.

No se puede negar ahora. Beacon Hills se beneficiaría de tener a Peter como protector. Y bueno, Scott nombró al hombre así, lástima que Peter tuvo que pelear antes de obtener el título. Bueno, Stiles puede asegurarse de que Peter sea conocido como, tal vez incluso más. Definitivamente más.

Ahora tiene que decidir cuánto puede compartir con Peter. El viaje en el tiempo parecía demasiado fantástico. El apocalipsis, tanto. La firma mágica desequilibrada en Beacon Hills que llama a lo sobrenatural peligroso, creíble.

"Es obvio que Newt y yo no somos los adolescentes habituales". Dejó que su personalidad como Stiles fuera su máscara. "Newt aquí es enviado por Inglaterra Mágica para... investigar firmas mágicas y criaturas sobrenaturales aquí en Beacon Hills. Mientras que yo, bueno, piensa en mí como una especie de guía y en algunas mitocondrias para ayudarlo en sus esfuerzos".

Peter inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Supongo que la... ausencia de la Manada Hale interrumpió lo sobrenatural en el área. Podrías haber llamado a mi sobrina en lugar de pasar por todo este... complicado proceso de curación".

Stiles tarareó entre dientes. "Abandonó su puesto como protectora de Beacon Hills. La tierra no la reconocería como la Alfa legítima de esta tierra. Hay una razón por la que los herederos tienen la oportunidad de deambular antes de tomar la chispa Alfa. En el momento en que lo reciben, se convierten en los protectores de la tierra, y si se van en el momento en que lo obtienen, a los ojos de la tierra no son mejores que un Alfa salvaje. Incluso si regresan". Hizo una pausa para dejar que la información se asentara sobre Peter. "Eres el único Hale que la tierra aceptaría como Alfa".

—El único Hale... —señaló Peter, por supuesto que lo haría. "Pero eso no significa que soy el único Alfa posible que la tierra aceptaría".

"Cierto." Stiles asintió en su dirección. "Pero, una nueva manada significaría nuevos tratados, tratados que requieren demasiado tiempo antes de ser redactados. La Manda Hale ya tiene tratados muy respetados con diferentes manadas de diferentes lugares. Se respeta tanto que, incluso cuando el único miembro de Hale que quedaba estaba herido, no se movieron contra ti ni contra tu familia restante a pesar de sus recelos".

Peter soltó una risa triste. "¿Dudas? ¿Es así como vez el abandono?"

Se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba nota del estado mental de Peter. Quizás otra dosis de la poción de Newt beneficiaría al hombre mayor. "Son jóvenes, son estúpidos. Otra razón por la que queremos que tengas la chispa Alpha. Experiencia y conocimiento. Este lugar necesita a alguien endurecido y lejos de ser crédulo".

"Te refieres a alguien que puede manejar sangre en sus manos y vivir con ella". Peter se atrevió.

"Si no nos ensuciamos las manos, solo significa que no estamos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo".

Peter estaba en contemplación. Stiles puede verlo sopesando sus palabras y analizando los pros y los contras en su mente. "¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?"

"No puedo llamarlo condiciones, ya que te beneficiaría más que a nosotros". Stiles puede ver la desconfianza en los ojos de Peter. Es comprensible, pero una parte de él anhela la mirada cariñosa que le dio antes de que Peter se sacrificara. Nunca lo entendió, no del todo. "Nos gustaría ser parte de tu manada".

"¿Ustedes dos?"

"Hay tres más". Newt finalmente habló. "Todos son humanos. Cuando decidas tomar la chispa Alpha, serán tus Betas. Stiles, creo, serviría como emisario. Y seré tu enlace con la comunidad mágica".

"¿No eres un poco joven para trabajar como enlace?" Peter le dirigió una mirada mordaz.

"Mi apellido tiene credibilidad y se sabe que siempre ayuda a las criaturas grandes o pequeñas tanto aquí en Estados Unidos como en Gran Bretaña. En cuanto a mi edad, bueno, como dice el dicho muggle, la edad no es más que un número". En realidad nunca hablaron de su familia en el Laberinto, pero de alguna manera a Stiles no le sorprende que Newt provenga de una familia bien establecida, probablemente también con dinero viejo.

La expresión confusa de Peter desapareció en el momento en que se hizo evidente. "Si cuenta con los tratados de Hale que ya están en vigor, ¿cuál es la necesidad de un enlace? Además, no creas que no me doy cuenta de cómo usas lo sobrenatural y la magia como si estuvieran separados".

Stiles le hizo un gesto a Newt para que se hiciera cargo de la discusión sobre esas dos cosas.

"De alguna manera, lo son". Newt comenzó. "América tiene una historia muy rica en ambos frentes. Solían ser uno, pero en el camino, los juicios de brujas, la segregación de criaturas y la pureza de la sangre dieron paso a una división que llevó a uno a olvidar al otro. Es algo que no debería haber sucedido, pero ¿qué se puede esperar de un momento en el que todos se esconden de todos?"

"Entonces, te ayudaré a introducir la comunidad sobrenatural nuevamente en la comunidad mágica, no solo en Estados Unidos sino en todo el mundo". Newt lo hizo sonar tan fantástico. Stiles casi tiene envidia de su acento, casi. "El nombre Hale pasaría a la historia".

"¿Asumo que sabes dónde conseguir una chispa Alpha, _Chispa_?" Peter preguntó, consiguió que Stiles sonriera. El hombre encubriendo su ansiedad

"Estarán aquí mañana por la noche", le respondió Stiles. "Ahora, hablemos de... tu recuperación milagrosa".

::

Astuto, eso es algo que Newt nunca pensó que sería Tommy. Por otra parte, Tommy no solo opera como Thomas. Está abrazando otra parte de sí mismo y Newt puede respetar eso. También puede admitir que siente curiosidad por Stiles y la nueva persona que surgiría de la combinación de los dos.

Por la forma en que Tommy mira a Peter Hale, Newt puede decir que hay algo más, pero no del todo definido, entre ellos dos. Él no es alguien para empujar y pinchar, sino el anhelo que viene de Tommy, ni siquiera Teresa recibe ese tipo de mirada. Ese pensamiento le hizo querer preguntar. ¿Qué tiene de especial Peter Hale que Tommy lo miraría como si fuera Peter el que se escapó?

Tal vez Peter lo sea, supuso su mente.

"La poción que te he dado te curó." Newt comenzó con lo obvio. "Me han dicho que la curación instantánea no es común en la medicina muggle".

"Vas a tener que fingir". Tommy, sin pedir disculpas, le dijo a Peter. "El tiempo de recuperación, también ir a otro país para recibir algún tipo de cirugía plástica".

"Es lo mejor". Peter estuvo de acuerdo, pero parecía que tenía más que decir.

Peter y Tommy se miraron el uno al otro por un momento. Newt sintió que había una conversación entre ellos. Está adivinando que por las siguientes palabras que pronunció Tommy: "Sé quién es el responsable del incendio de Hale".

Los ojos de Peter brillaron de color azul. "Voy a promulgar mi venganza contra todos los involucrados".

"Siguiendo el tratado que tienes con los Argents, es tu derecho".

Las cejas de Newt se fruncieron ante eso. Tommy no estaba alentando exactamente el homicidio, y Newt no tiene derecho a detenerlos, pero la venganza no los ayudaría en su causa. Notó cómo la mandíbula de Peter se contraía y se aflojaba.

"Si tienes algo que decir, dilo". Peter gruñó con un gruñido.

"Pospón tus planes de venganza durante seis meses", dijo Tommy. Newt casi no puede creerlo. "En el momento en que comiences a matar a todos los involucrados, atraerás a los cazadores. Este lugar no es lo suficientemente estable para recibir ese tipo de atención. Primero construye una manada, reafirma tus aliados, crea nuevos en la comunidad mágica y luego golpéalos con fuerza. Cuanta más gente te conozca, más te escucharán".

Newt ahora puede ver hacia dónde se dirige Tommy. Como había mencionado antes, astuto. Decidió respaldar la obra de Tommy en este. "La comunidad mágica no tolera que se haga daño a un miembro de su comunidad. Hay castigos más duros que la muerte".

"¿Esperas que me crea eso?" Peter se burló de él.

"Imagínate tener que vivir sus peores miedos cada segundo de cada día sin alivio".

"No tiene que imaginarse mucho", dijo Tommy con tanta indiferencia que incluso Newt se estremeció.

"Eliminamos a su principal cuidadora, era cazadora. Ella estaba enviando informes a alguien desconocido, pero estaba claro que a quienquiera que esté enviando correos electrónicos, los alertará una vez que te despiertes. Puedo falsificar los informes fácilmente y darte el tiempo suficiente para cimentar tu recuperación ante los ojos del público para que nadie cuestione tu humanidad".

"Esta es tu condición, ¿no?" Peter casi les gruñó.

"Es más una sugerencia de mi parte. Puedes seguir adelante y vengarte, hacer que los cazadores se apoderen de la ciudad y ser visto como un Alfa inestable. O puede ir a lo seguro y obtener un resultado más satisfactorio. Cualquiera de los dos, todavía seríamos tu manada y te apoyaremos y luego haremos lo nuestro". Tommy se enderezó, preparándose para irse. "Tienes tiempo para decidir. Regresaremos mañana por la noche. Puedes empezar a fingir cuando quieras". Se subió la manga de la camisa. "Por ahora, pongamos el glamour en ti".

Newt sacó una pequeña daga ritual y alcanzó un vaso de plástico de la mesita de noche cercana. Cortó el brazo de Tommy y extrajo suficiente sangre para la runa. Miró a Peter con permiso silencioso. Newt no se atrevió a tocar al hombre sin su consentimiento explícito.

"Dijiste que con su sangre esta runa sería irrompible. ¿Por qué es eso?" Preguntó Peter.

"Stiles está hecho completamente de magia", explicó Newt. "La forma más pura que jamás habrá. Ninguna bruja, mago, druida o darach puede borrar la magia de su sangre. Solo Stiles puede hacer eso o el que usó su sangre. Ahora, ¿puedo? Hizo un gesto hacia el supuesto lado quemado de Peter.

Peter le dio un breve asentimiento. Newt se movía a un ritmo constante, sin querer destruir el glamour. Cada parte de su plan debe ejecutarse sin problemas para que tengan el resultado que desean. Teniendo en cuenta que el resultado que quieren es mantener vivo al mundo, Newt piensa que una precaución adicional no perjudicaría a nadie.

Después de escribir las runas, sacó su varita de la funda del antebrazo y apuntó a Peter. "Es posible que sientas una oleada de magia, no te asustes". Le advirtió a Peter antes de recitar las palabras para activar las runas y mover sus varitas de acuerdo con el encantamiento. Lentamente, las marcas de quemaduras aparecieron como si nunca hubieran sanado. Asintió con la cabeza en su trabajo.

"Buen trabajo." Tommy le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de lanzar otra mirada a Peter. "Nos vemos cuando después".

Con eso, salieron de la habitación. Newt mantuvo las protecciones en su lugar para su tranquilidad. Dentro del jeep de Tommy, finalmente se dio cuenta de que podía hablar. "¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Técnicamente no estaba enojado, simplemente no pensó que Tommy jugaría de la manera en que lo hizo.

"Una prueba", le respondió Tommy. "Peter, es ambicioso, pero haber estado básicamente en un estado vegetativo afectó mucho su mente. Yo diría que necesitaría más de tu poción. Esta prueba nos permitiría saber qué tan cuerdo está en este momento"

"¿Y cuántas más dosis de la poción necesitaría?" Newt continuó por Tommy mientras negaba con la cabeza de lado a lado. "Entonces, ¿no le vas a dejar vengar a su familia?"

"¡Oh no! Dejaré que mate a Kate en un santiamén. Podríamos usarla para hacer que la comunidad mágica vea cuán peligrosos son los cazadores, pero Gerard también podría trabajar para eso". Debe haber algo en el rostro de Newt que hizo suspirar a Tommy. "Mira, esto es... sé que no podemos ser el juez, el jurado y el verdugo aquí. Pero tenemos que estar preparados para hacer lo que sea necesario para salvar a todos. Si eso significa mentir, manipular y matar, no dudaría. Mi moral es lo que menos me preocupa".

"No te estoy juzgando", le aseguró Newt. "Además de no tener derecho a hacerlo, puedo ver tu punto. Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer, Tommy".

::

Siggy no conoce una familia, aunque conoce a la manada. Apenas recuerda a su madre y a su padre, admite que no sabe si eso es bueno o malo. Sabe cómo creció sin ellos.

El Alfa de su manada le explicó, incluso a una edad temprana, que sus padres tuvieron un encuentro con un omega. Si bien sus padres no formaban parte de la manada, eran amigos de la manada. La Alfa de la manada se sintió culpable por sus muertes porque se suponía que era su trabajo asegurarse de que la ciudad estuviera a salvo de vagabundeos sobrenaturales.

Incluso antes del Laberinto, recuerda vagamente el día en que la manada Alfa de su ciudad lo adoptó. Nunca se sintió adoptado. Fue recibido con los brazos abiertos y se le aseguró su lugar en la manada. Creció sabiendo que es una manada, y un día tomaría el bocado y sería uno de los betas que protegería su ciudad.

Excepto que eso no sucedió.

Siggy recuerda cuando la noticia de lo sobrenatural siendo perseguido, su Alfa tomó la difícil decisión de tomar a todos los hombres lobo de su manada y esconderse. Siggy luego le pidió a su Alfa el bocado, fue rechazado suavemente. Sabe que su Alfa pensó que sería más seguro para todos los humanos de su manada seguir siendo humanos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el gobierno demostrara que estaban equivocados.

Dentro del Laberinto, recuerda cuando la gente comenzó a referirse a él como Frypan más que como Siggy. El laberinto es arduo y sobre todo peligroso. Encontró el orgullo de poder preparar comidas abundantes que reconfortaran a los niños en crecimiento como él.

Fry siempre había sabido lo que eran los amigos, pero con los Habitantes del Claro, parece que la palabra adquiere un significado diferente. Se pregunta si lo que siente por ellos es más familiar, quizás hermanos. Honestamente, no le importa ser hermano de las personas más valientes e inteligentes que jamás haya conocido. Le hacen querer convertirse en una mejor persona para ellos y para el futuro que están tratando de crear. Todavía no está seguro de cuál será su lugar esta vez, pero sabe que aún estaría cocinando comidas para sus amigos una vez que encuentren un lugar para vivir.

Están reunidos en la habitación del hotel con trozos de papel esparcidos sobre la mesa de café. Thomas y él habían programado una cita con un agente de bienes raíces para la próxima semana para comenzar a buscar una casa. Redujeron las opciones dando las características específicas que desean en una casa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que debería tener al menos cinco habitaciones porque hay cinco, incluso cuando Thomas les recordó que vive con su padre. Newt quiere un sótano para poder tener un espacio para preparar pociones. Gally quiere un garaje en el que quepan dos coches, porque está comprando una camioneta, maldita sea. Minho piensa que deberían tener una sala de estar y una cocina espaciosa, Fry está de acuerdo con esto. Y Thomas pensó que deberían tener un patio trasero.

El agente de bienes raíces dijo que conocen casas que tienen todo eso pero que estaba un poco lejos del pueblo. Todos pensaron que sería lo mejor. Tendrían menos vecinos y estarían lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Se tomaron un descanso y mandaron comida china. Thomas le hizo un puchero a Newt cuando éste se dio cuenta rápidamente de cómo usar los palillos. Gally resopló divertido y Minho sugirió que deberían probar el coreano en algún momento. Fry tomó nota mental de preguntar cuál era la comida favorita de todos, además de las papas fritas rizadas en el caso de Thomas.

Aunque no se mencionó, Fry sabe que todavía tienen cosas de qué hablar. Puede verlo por la forma en que Thomas y Newt comparten una mirada. La tensión en el cuerpo de Gally y la postura preparada de Minho. Se mantuvo relajado y abierto, sin querer agregar tensión en el aire.

"Lo sé, no hace falta decir que nunca podemos contarle a nadie sobre los viajes en el tiempo", habló Newt primero. "Somos los únicos que lo sabemos, además del Ministro de Magia Granger y Lord Potter. La memoria del Auror ha sido tomada, con consentimiento, y el Inefable está comprometido bajo juramentos mágicos de que no pueden mencionar nada a nadie".

"Comprensible." Gally inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "No podemos permitir que la gente retroceda en el tiempo y haga lo que cree que debería haber sucedido y salve a la gente que cree que debería haber sido salvada".

"Sé que no consulté a ninguno de ustedes, pero le dije a Peter Hale que ustedes tres serían sus Betas, mientras que Tommy es su emisario y yo como su enlace con la comunidad mágica".

Fry asintió. "Es obvio que para que seamos una manada, necesitamos ser la beta de alguien. Solo tiene sentido que seamos nosotros tres, ya que no tenemos magia que sería cancelada por el mordisco".

"Una vez que le demos a Peter la chispa Alpha, tendrá que morder a alguien para no sentirse abrumado", les informó Thomas. Era obvio que estaba tratando de hacerlos decidir quién quiere entrar en la refriega primero.

"Lo tomaré primero". Minho dijo con severidad. "Nací en una familia de hombres lobo, pero el gen se me escapó. Tengo más posibilidades de sobrevivir a un mordisco de un Alfa recién convertido".

"Yo seré el segundo". Fry se ofreció como voluntario. "Crecí en manada, sé cómo someterme fácilmente para no ser visto como una amenaza. Creo que con dos Betas sería lo suficientemente estable como para morder a Gally sin ser torpe al forzar la sumisión".

Thomas sacó su teléfono y Newt estiró la cabeza para ver más de cerca. "La luna llena acaba de pasar hace tres días. Lo marcaremos con una semana de distancia el uno del otro. Le daría a Peter el tiempo suficiente para conocer a cada uno de ustedes y enseñarles los conceptos básicos del control antes de la luna del próximo mes".

"Presentaremos a todos esta noche y le explicaremos a Peter el proceso de dar el bocado", confirmó Newt su plan.

"¿Qué le decimos al chico, sin embargo?" Minho preguntó. "Quiero decir, tiene que ser un poco consciente de por qué estamos haciendo lo que estamos haciendo para estar de acuerdo con todo esto".

"En este momento, cree que estamos usando su apellido y los tratados que lo acompañan para presentar lo sobrenatural a la comunidad mágica, lo cual no es una mentira", les dijo Newt. "Aparte de eso..." Newt señaló la dirección de Thomas.

Thomas se quedó callado por un momento, aparentemente inseguro, pero en algún lugar encontró el coraje para decir lo que pensaba. "Sé que todos somos conscientes de que no haremos las cosas de una manera... convencional, pero creo que un poco de manipulación sería de gran ayuda".

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó Gally.

"Como no nos conoce a ninguno de nosotros, podemos decirle un poco de verdad. Una facción del gobierno experimentó con nosotros, logramos liberarnos y ahora estamos tratando de encontrar una manera de unificar lo sobrenatural y lo mágico con la esperanza de luchar mejor contra dicha facción del gobierno". Thomas suspiró como si estuviera listo para que rechazaran su idea. "Esto lo haría... protector con nosotros y más dispuesto a cooperar, ya que es una amenaza que también pende sobre su cabeza".

Newt los miró a los tres, está claro que está respaldando a Thomas en su plan. Fry no puede protestar por sí mismo. Después de todo lo que han pasado, todos los Habitantes del Claro caídos, la sangre en sus manos y lo sobrenatural y mágico que intentó deshacer todo lo malo, ¿qué es un pequeño engaño para evitar que todo eso vuelva a suceder?

"Estamos aquí para mejorar las cosas". Habló. "Si eso significa hacer cosas malas para evitar que todo empeore, entonces estoy dispuesto a hacer cosas horribles".

"Fry tiene razón", dijo Minho.

"Omitir la verdad no es el peor crimen que hemos cometido, ni lo será". Gally estuvo de acuerdo.

"Gracias", dijo Thomas, casi en forma de un susurro.

Peter escuchó sus voces mientras se acercaban a su habitación. La voz de Stiles contenía incredulidad, mientras que Newt tenía un toque de diversión coloreando la exasperación en su tono. Hablaban de que la tecnología y la magia no eran compatibles entre sí cuando abrieron la puerta de su habitación.

"Eso es muy triste", le dijo Stiles a Newt. "Vas a necesitar tener y aprender a usar un teléfono. Eso es como parte de ser un estudiante de secundaria aquí, bueno, un estudiante de secundaria muggle". Colocó comillas en la palabra muggle, que Peter de alguna manera sabía que era un término mágico.

"Podríamos decirles que crecí con una familia conservadora". Newt insistió.

"Amigo, ya estás desempeñando el papel del hijo de un embajador; agregar Amish en la lista es contradictorio".

"¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín es un Amish?"

Stiles comenzó a negar con la cabeza de lado a lado. "No. No-oh. Te conseguiremos un teléfono móvil y luego te enseñaré las maravillas de Google". Luego señaló a Peter. "Pero, primero... ¿Cómo te sientes esta noche, Peter?"

Peter se fijó en la maleta que Newt había dejado en el suelo. El hombre más joven movió la cerradura de la caja y un sonido en algún lugar del interior lo hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, esforzando sus oídos para escuchar más de cerca. "Me está yendo bastante bien". Respondió a Stiles. "Decidí alertar al personal médico de mi despertar una vez que obtenga la chispa Alpha".

Stiles tarareó entre dientes. "Razonable. Entonces, vamos a presentarte a todos y les diremos cómo va a ir la cosa de morder. No queremos abrumarte al tener tres nuevos Betas para entrenar todos al mismo tiempo. Decidimos que hiciéramos uno a la semana, de esa manera todos tendrán una apariencia de control cuando salga la luna llena".

"Parece que has pensado en esto a fondo". Peter no pudo evitar comentar. Mantuvo su tono neutral, sin querer dejar salir que estaba impresionado a regañadientes.

"Antes de que entres, sin embargo..." Newt sacó un vial del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Peter notó que no había ningún bulto en la chaqueta a pesar del tamaño del vial. Adivinará que es mágico. "Necesitas otra dosis".

Peter lo alcanzó con cautela. "¿Necesita algún encantamiento antes o después de ser ingerido?"

"Ninguno." Newt suministró. "Solo bébelo y sentirás los efectos".

Peter descorchó el frasco; el olor le hizo hacer una mueca. Olía lo suficientemente mal como para simplemente beberlo sin intentar probarlo activamente. Al igual que la primera vez que ingirió la poción, el efecto lo atravesó. Esta vez, sin embargo, el efecto se centró en su psique.

Su mentalidad centrada en la venganza fue rota por una serie de pensamientos lógicos que parecían haber estado enterrados en el fondo de su mente. No lo malinterpretes, todavía quiere su libra de carne, pero ahora está viendo todos los beneficios que los dos adolescentes le presentaron la última vez que hablaron. Cerró los ojos cuando el torrente de dolor se dio a conocer. Oh, ahora recuerda por qué eligió la rabia y la venganza para ser su ancla.

Respiró para calmarse ante la avalancha de realizaciones y comprensión de lo que había experimentado. Simplemente una locura inconsciente llenó a omega. Si se hubiera despertado sin la poción para ayudar a su curación, no sería descabellado decir que habría hecho cosas de las que se arrepentiría una vez que estuviera cuerdo una vez más.

Peter abrió los ojos una vez más, la expresión de preocupación de Stiles hizo que el lobo ronroneara. Se sostuvieron la mirada el uno al otro por un momento. Es medio consciente de que Newt los está observando de cerca.

Stiles fue el primero en romper el silencio. "¿Estás bien, creepy-wolf?"

"Gracias." Exhaló. "Por devolver mi cordura".

"Es principalmente Newt". Había un color rosa claro como una pluma en las mejillas de Stiles.

"Lo hice bajo tu sugerencia". Newt no se molestó en ocultar los ojos en blanco. "Solo acepta la gratitud, shank".

Stiles se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, de nada, Peter, somos manada, o al menos lo seremos". Peter ya sabe lo afortunado que es de tener a Stiles en su manada.

"Merlín, eres incómodo", murmuró Newt entre dientes, pero Peter logró captarlo con su oído de hombre lobo. El inglés abrió la maleta, las voces que provenían de él se hicieron más fuertes con un gruñido de fondo. "Ahora, entra en la maleta".

Peter ahora está seguro de que hay magia involucrada en este, y no del tipo con el que está familiarizado.

**Author's Note:**

> Como está escrito en la etiqueta, este es un Crossover & Fandom Fusions. Entonces sí. Teen Wolf x Maze Runner x Harry Potter. Esto está inspirado en la entrevista de Thomas Brodie-Sangster en la que se mencionó que audicionó para Harry Potter. Estaba planeando escribir algo simple y divertido, luego vomité palabras mientras escribía y el primer capítulo es enorme, es solo la apertura. Tuve que decidir si continuar con la idea o simplemente dejar que se pudriera en mi computadora portátil. Decidí seguir adelante ya que no había leído nada como esto antes y pensé -oye, ¿por qué no? Puede que no sea el único que quiera este tipo de fusiones Crossover & Fandom.
> 
> Gracias a todos los que tuvieron la oportunidad de leer esto. Sí, es extraño. Sé. Las actualizaciones serían como de costumbre, que es una vez al mes, a menos que se presente algún problema imprevisto. Esto ya es largo, así que voy a ir al grano.
> 
> Esta historia no está en Beta, pero la revisé. Si todavía hay errores, perdónelos. A la historia ...


End file.
